


Selfinsert into Season 1 kinda

by VioletBarnes



Series: Self insert into Seasons 1-13 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Making tags up as I go shit, Reader-Insert, Selfcert, This will have Sabriel/OFC as well as Destiel/OFC, because I just love those ships and keep writing poly, just so you know, language (like you couldn't have guessed from the tags), mentions of Doctor Who, mentions of Sherlock - Freeform, mentions of Spock, mentions of hamilton, mentions of merlin, my imaginary twin/younger sister as second OFC, okay?, time travel shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: If I were to be transported into this world, how I might react. Sassier version of myself with less anxiety and depression. Totally self indulgent, read if you wish. More as a writing exercise for myself than anything. Also added a twin/younger sister I invented to entertain myself in my own messed up head. :) She's fucking awesome. Rating purely for language with canon typical violence. Am also taking liberties with my own backstory, so anything you see here is pure fiction, with only a sprinkling of truth. GOING ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I CAN FINISH WATCHING SUPERNATURAL (FOR THE FIRST TIME) AND FIGURING HOW I WANT TO PLOT THIS MONSTER.





	1. Pre-ish Canon Time: travel into a different universe!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Season 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470738) by [ohlookshiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney). 



> Un-beta'd except maybe for grammar. If I miss anything or y'all have questions feel free to mention them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my twin/younger sister that I invented when I got bored, that apparently is real now, suddenly show up in the bunker with Dean and Sam looming over us in what is apparently season 12. Shit happens!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this. Un-beta'd. Didn't want to inflict that shit on my patient sweet beta. Any grammar or other problems, even plot holes or whatever y'all notice, please point them out so I can fix them if I can. This is only edited by a quick read-through I do before posting.

One moment I was sleeping in my bed at home, the next I’m awake in the bunker staring up at the two most gorgeous men I’ve ever seen. ‘Well shit.’ I thought, ‘It’s Dean and Sam Winchester.’ A movement to my right made me realise someone was lying next to me. Looking over I realised that it is my twin/younger sister that I invented when I got bored. “Oh fuck.” I said.

“Language!” She exclaimed.

“Thanks, Stevie. I’m never gonna live that down am I? You do realise we cursed in the war. Plus, you’re the one that taught me how to curse in the first place. You learned it at the docks, then you taught me.” I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Thanks, Buck, I had forgotten. You're the one with the memory problems, ya know bitch.” She replied.

“I knew that. One, that’s my line. Two, it's asshole or jerk, not bitch. You're mine.” I said, holding up a finger for each number, then pointed them at her.

“You're a jerk.”

“Yes, but your jerk, bitch.”

“Yep!” She said entirely too happily.

I glowered at her in answer.

“Excuse us! Yeah, hi. Who are you?” Dean asked.

‘Queen bitch.’ I thought. She hit me. “Hey, I didn’t say anything!” I protested.

“No, but you thought it.” She replied.

“You better not be in my head!”

“Please I’ve already seen inside your head, that’s why you're still a virgin and I’m not.”

“Hey!” Dean shouted.

“Sorry, Dean. First time we've gotten to talk out loud. ” I told Dean, pointing my head at her.

“Way to sound crazy straight off! And I'm Winter, she's Virginia.” She said.

“Like they haven't had to give crazier talks about the Supernatural being real!” I protested.

“True,” she conceded to me.

“Hello, Dean, Sam.”

“You just had to say it backward."

“Yes, because Dean needs to learn to put himself first.”

“How do you know who we are?” Sam asked.

“We were sent by, Castiel? Chuck? Probably something like that.” She said.

“What??” Dean asked.

“Dude, I don't know what's happening anymore than you do. I've only ever read about this happening, and when it does it usually has something to do with one of those two.” I said.

“We know who y’all are because we’ve been watching the show y'all were in. Remember the world Balthazar sent you to? That’s where we’re from.” she said.

“It’s gonna get really confusing. How ‘bout I be Jenny or Jen. And you be Winnie or Win.” I said. "But seriously, what the fuck is going on?! Castiel, you better get your feathery ass down here and start explaining!!" I yelled at the ceiling.

"Wait, would you say this is season 12?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably." I said.

"Season? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Where we come from, y'all's lives are a TV show, that we are kinda obsessed with. Which, I know, sounds totally crazy, but since we always knew monsters were real, it is great seeing three heroes saving the world repeatedly, and stopping the monsters that cause normal people nightmares." I said.

"Yep. Plus it helps that y'all are seriously gorgeous and definitely not bad at all on the eyes, even covered in blood." she said.

"Oh, definitely!" I said.

Just then Castiel popped up behind the boys.

"Hey Cas. What are we doing here?" we asked simultaneously.

"You two are the Winchester's soulmates. You are here in this timeline to learn to hunt, then I will send you back to just before Sam joined Dean in hunting after college. That is where you two will join the boys hunting together, and saving a few people that needed to have been saved the first time around and weren't. Specifics will come once you two have settled in here, and started training. You will learn who is your soulmate, when you go back. This is God's will." Castiel said.

"Hell no! I'm not dragging anyone else into this life. So, you can just send them back to live normal lives, without any of this bullshit." Dean said, as he stomped from the room.

Sam started to apologize for Dean's attitude, saying it was not like him. "Don't worry, we know that's his normal defense. You forget, we've watched y'all obsessively, which now is as creepy as it sounds. We know everything about y'all." she said.

"That does sound quite creepy." I told her. "When can we get the tattoos and sigils?" I asked Sam and Castiel.

"You can get the sigils now. Cas can do that, be warned though, it hurts a lot. But the tattoos, will have to wait, since we have to go get those." Sam said.

"Cool. I won't need the tattoo, but I think Winter will." I told Sam. "Unless Chuck gave that to you on the way here. Let's check, after we get the sigils." I said to Winter.

We stood up, and Castiel came forward and carved the Enochian necessary onto our ribs. Sam was right it did hurt, a lot. After that, I took Winter to go check for an anti-possession tattoo, which we found. One less thing to do. We told Sam, who then led us to our rooms he had picked out. We would be staying about halfway in between the brothers so they could protect us. Training would start tomorrow, for now we would eat then rest in anticipation of the hard work in store for us then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was a little Captain America fandom in there, I couldn't help myself. Look for more fandom sightings in the future.


	2. @nd Pre-ish Canon: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying with the Winchesters in the "future" leads to training, and possibly other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my notes for the last chapter.

'Whaaaa!' I thought waking up, not recognizing where I was. 'The bunker. So, it wasn't a dream!'

"Of course not!" I heard a voice say from outside my door. 'Wait, that sounded like...' "Winter?"

"The very same. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Wait, we're at the bunker? It's not a dream?"

"'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, is the truth.'"

"Girl, 'turn around, I'll show you where my shoe fits.'"

"Really?"

"Like your two quotes in one was any better!"

"Welllll, moving on. So we'll train, then get sent back to the beginning. Right?"

"Yep. Should take anywhere from six months to a year at the very least, but most likely we'll have to be here training for the next three years which is why we are 23 now, so we will be 26ish when we are sent back in time. Well, you will be 26, I will be 22, making us the same age as the boys. And our new birthdays being June 19th, 1979 and mine being April 1st, 1983, respectively."

"While we're here we'll be getting not only hunter training but also training in sex, drinking, and flirting! Not to mention going shopping for basic hunting gear like weapons and fake ids. We will also both need a whole new wardrobe not only since we didn't bring anything, but also to fit in with our new life style. Let's make a list of everything we're gonna need."

We talked for a little longer, writing out a list of everything we would need not only to buy but also the list of things we would need to know to be hunters, as we walked to the kitchen and ate breakfast together.

\--------------------------------------------------le time skip three years----------------------------------------------------

Sitting in my room we sat down on my bed with our bags packed on the floor next to us.

"So, it's been three years since came here to train. Do you wanna go over what we now know?" I asked.

"Sure. We are now proficient at shooting, with two guns to back it up, a .22, and a .45, each. Our aims were also improved by our knife throwing skills, and balanced knives to help with that. We know how to use a machete to take off a head in one cut, and how to fight with a knife, as well as how to disarm someone with one. What else?"

"We are practically masters at hand to hand combat/fisticuffs. We had to also learn how to use whatever was on hand as a weapon, like Natasha, in case we lost our weapons. That lesson was also known as 'everything is a weapon if you just try hard enough.' Oh, don't forget our demon hunting skills. Not only are we good at supernatural research, and tracking, we also have memorized exorcisms, how to make holy water, how to make sigils like devils traps, banishing angels, and such." 

"Probably there's a lot more we learned, but I think that covers the basics. I'm glad to know we have been so well trained. We're not gonna die first time out, we've survived for three years here, which is way more dangerous than when we will be. We've even been on hunts with the boys. We're gonna kiss ass! I have everything packed, do you?"

"Yes. Totally. Can't think of anything else we need to do, except say goodbye to the boys. This part's gonna be hard. Not only are they our first boyfriends, Dean's the one who took my virginity, that was a very nice experience." I smirked.

"You... This is how I know we're related." She shook her head at me. "Let's go. No use putting it off."

We walked out of my room for the last time. Around the map table, the three boys were standing, waiting to see us off.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. We'll be back, just different, and a little bit older." I smiled sadly up at Dean. Putting my hands on his cheeks I leaned up for a goodbye kiss, it was as bittersweet as I thought it would be. I could hear Winter saying her goodbyes to Sam with her own I love yous. She had grown so much these past years, so she just reached his shoulder with the top of her head. Stepping back, we picked up our duffel bags which had slipped from our fingers in our goodbyes, to stand next to each other holding hands, not wanting to lose each other. We had grown even closer than before. We fought now with a grace and knowledge of where the other was that made it look like we were dancing. Castiel stood in front of us and sent us back to 2005, the afternoon before Dean showed up to bring Sam with him to search for their dad.

We showed up just outside Stanford behind a convenient tree.

"There he is!" Winter said, pointing at Sam as he walked across campus. "Let's go! We have our story, let's get this party started."

We hurried up to where he was walking, with our duffel bags slung across our backs. "Hey, are you Sam Winchester?" I asked as soon as we got within earshot.

"Yes? Who's asking?"

"I'm Virginia, or Jenny, and this is my younger sister Winter. Can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied.

"Your dad is the last lead to the location of our parents. We would hunt with them off and on. They left us at home and went on a hunt. The voicemail from the last missed call was very static-y. All we could make out were the words John Winchester and hunt. We know you haven't seen your family recently, but if you get any contact or information please call us." I said, handing him a card with one of our cell numbers on it.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked.

"You may not be talking to your dad, but he still talks about you. He's very proud of you, just scared since he can't protect you while you are all the way out here, instead of with him." she said.

"Yeah, sure." Sam scoffed.

Awesome, we'll let you get back to class." she said. Sam walked away.

"You officially made us sound crazy. Yeah, he needed to hear that, just not sure this is the time for it."

"Yeah. I know. Now what?"

"We wait for nightfall, Dean to show up in Sam's room, and for him to call us."

\-------------------------------------------Several hours later as night falls- Winter's P.O.V.--------------------------------------

My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Winter, this is Sam Winchester. You said to call when I had information about the possible location of your parents. Well, Dean, my brother, showed up tonight, and we're headed to Jericho with a possible lead on our dad, might be a long shot, or it might be something. Wanna tag along?"

"Yeah, totally. We'll have to hitch a ride though, our parents had the car, we caught the bus into town. We're at the Glass Slipper Inn, on El Camino Real. Room 107."

"That'll work great. Meet you there in twenty."

"Cool, see y'all then."

"Bye." Sam said as I hung up the phone.

"We got a ride in Baby! They'll be in twenty."

"Yes! Can't wait." Jenny exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the Hamilton, and the Spock/Sherlock quotes? Or the Avengers mention?


	3. Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot with me and my sister added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar or anything else wrong feel free to pint out. Also, sorry, accidentally posted early, her eis the real updated, slightly edited version.

\-----------------------------------------------------Virginia's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------------

We were still packed and were checked out already, so we only had to grab our bags and leave when the boys showed up.

Knock Knock

Winter checked the peephole, since she was taller, and opened the door. We stepped out and said in unison. "Hi, nice to meet you." 

"I'm Virginia, but call me Jenny, this is Winter but she goes by Winnie."

"That's a pretty name, Jenny." Dean flirted.

"Hold up, hot stuff. You're cute, but I ain't charmed that easily, you're gonna have to work harder then that."

"You think I'm hot and cute."

I gave him a bitch face in reply.

"Stop y'all's flirting, we got places to go and people be." Winter interrupted as she pushed Sam out the doorway with her.

"Sorry, Sam. Hello to you as well." I said, as I moved to follow them.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied.

\--------------------------------------------Le time skip to morning at the gas station-------------------------------------------

Baby was parked in front of a pump when Dean came around to the back to nudge me awake through the open door.

"Gotta wake up, don't know what you two want for breakfast."

"K." I said groggily as I sat up, rubbing my eyes, before heading in to grab something.

"By the time I got back, Winter was also awake. "Here, got us two cream and sugar coffees, with a bag of powdered doughnuts for each of us."

"Really?" Winter asked incredulously.

"Yes. One, I just woke up in a world where I no longer have Celiacs Disease and no hypothyroid. Two, I don't share food. Even with you."

"How do you know? You did with ... Jensen."

"Just know, and soulmate, totally different from my younger sister twin."

"Right."

By now I noticed Sam had been going through Dean's cassette collection, and that Dean had just come out of the building carrying his junk food. I nudged Winter to show her.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he walked around the back of Baby making Sam lean out and look at him. "You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks," Sam said, "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean put the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam swung his legs back inside the car and closed the door."

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean got into the driver seat and put his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean closed the door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam held up a tape for every band he named. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam, and put the cassette in.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam complained.

Winter nudged me and grinned, and together we mouthed along to Dean, grinning wide.

"Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean dropped the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." AC/DC's "Back in Black" began to play. "It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean drove off.

\-------------------------------------------------Time Skip to Jericho--------------------------------------------------------

We drove past a sign that said "JERICHO 7".

"Thank you". Sam closed his phone. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess." He said to Dean.

Dean glanced over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of us, there were two police cars and several officers. "Check it out."

Sam ducked down for a clearer look. Dean pulled over. We took a long look before Dean turned off the engine. Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces: visible ones included FBI and DEA. He picked one out and grinned at Sam, who just stared at him.

"Ready? Got your ID?" I turned to Winter and asked.

"Yep to both." Winter replied.

"Four people are gonna seem suspicious, plus Winter doesn't look old enough any way." Dean said.

"How 'bout you go with Jenny, and I can stay here with Winnie." Sam said.

You got an ID?" Dean asked me.

"Ain't my first rodeo. What kinda hunter would that make me?" I sassed, holding it up.

Let's go." Dean climbed out of the car, ignoring my sass.

As we walked up I heard one of the deputies yell. "You guys find anything?"

"No! Nothing!" The men in the river yelled back. The deputy turned back to the car in the middle of the bridge. Another Deputy is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean," the second deputy said.

Dean and I walked into the crime scene like we belong there.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" the first deputy asked the second one.

"Yeah." He replied.

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked.

The first deputy looked up when Dean started talking and straightened up to talk to him. "And who are you?"

Dean flashed his badge. "Federal marshals."

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Dean laughed. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean walked over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" I asked.

He nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circled the car, looking around. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell." He replied

"So what's the theory?" I asked, walking over to Dean.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" The deputy replied

"Crap." I muttered, knowing what was coming next.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean sassed.

I stomped on his foot. "Thank you for your time." I started to walk away. Dean followed. "Gentlemen."

The deputy watched us go. Dean smacked me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean looked at me and moved in front of me, forcing me to stop walking. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. Sammy, Winnie, you, and I all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find our parents we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." He said.

I cleared my throat and nodded over Dean's shoulder. He turned. It's the sheriff and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you kids?" the sheriff asked.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean replied. "As the they walked past Dean, he nodded at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." We headed past the Sheriff, who turned to watch us go.

\------------------------------------------Time Skip to Downtown------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman was tacking up posters with a young boy's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". 

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

We approached her. "You must be Amy." Dean said.

"Yeah." She said

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. These are his uncles, Dean, Sammy. I'm his cousin and this is Dean's fiance." I stared daggers at Winter.

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy said. She walked away. We walked with her.

Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto. Ain't that right honey." Dean asked, putting his arm around me. I just gave him my usual bitchface.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam said.

Another young woman came up to Amy and put a hand on her arm. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah" Amy answered.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Winter asked. Another poster that said MISSING TROY SQUIRE flapped in the breeze.

\-----------------------------------------------------Le Time Skip - Diner----------------------------------------------------------

The six of them are sitting in a booth, Dean and Sam opposite Amy and Rachel, with Winter and I in chairs at the end of the table.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." Am said

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

Amy shook her head. "No. Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." Sam said.

Amy held the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looked down at it. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—" She laughed. "—with all that devil stuff." 

Sam laughed a little and looked down, then up. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." 

Dean looked over at him. "Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." He took his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

The other girls looked at each other.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Her friend said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean said.

"They spend way too much time together if they are that in sync, then again I could say the same thing about us." I whispered to Winter

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." She said.

Dean looked at Sam, who watched Amy's friend attentively, nodding.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there."

Sam nodded.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, as Winter and I did the same.

\----------------------------------------------------Le Time Skip - LIBRARY-----------------------------------------------------

Winter and I stared at the web browser that was open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" had been typed into the search box. Dean clicked GO; the screen told him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaced "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam was sitting next to him, watching.

"Let me try." Sam said.

Dean smacked Sam's hand. "I got it."

Sam shoved Dean's chair out of the way and took over.

"Dude!" Dean replied, hitting Sam in the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"Seriously? This is what we're stuck with?" I whispered to Winter

"They get better! Remember, one day they will be our boys. Just gotta be patient till then."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and found an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". 

Dean glanced at Sam, as he opened the article, dated April 25, 1981.  


The article read: "A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]

What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam said.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hmm."

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked, looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye.

"We should go back after the cops have left." Winter suggested.

"Yeah, because it went so well when they were there." I said sarcastically.

\-------------------------------------------Le time skip to that night on the bridge.------------------------------------------------

The boys walked along the bridge, then stopped, leaning on the railing and looked down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean remarked.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean.

"Keep watch. We'll have to run, and I'd like a head start so I don't end up in the river." I whispered to Winter, leaning down to tighten my laces on my boots.

"Got it." Winter whispered back, serious for once, as she did the same to hers.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean continued walking. Sam followed.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam stopped. "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"

Dean turned around. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Poor Sammy. His life is gonna change so much so soon." Winter said."

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?'

Sam stepped closer. "No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turned back around and kept walking.

Sam followed. "And who's that?"

"You're one of us."

Sam hurried to get in front of Dean. "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to—"

"Shit! Shit! Win? You ready to run?" I asked.

"Yep. Just say the word." Winter replied.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge.

"Fuck!" I said "Guys!"

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean released Sam and walked away.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"What?" They asked, turning to look at us.

"Look!" Winter yelled, pointing at Constance who was standing at the edge of the bridge. As they spun and saw the ghost, she turned her head toward us and fell.

"We all rush over to where she fell over the edge and stared down into the river.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied, as Baby started up and the headlights lit up.

"Fuck!" I muttered again, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What the—?" Dean muttered.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. Sam glanced at the keys.

"RUN!" I yelled, as I did so. Winter followed. The car jerked into motion, heading straight for us.

"Dean? Go! Go!" The boys turned and ran, following us. Winter and I were already starting to climb over the railing, making sure not to fall into the river below. The car was moving faster than they were; when it got too close, they dove over the railing. The car came to a halt.

Sam managed to catch himself on the edge of the bridge and was hanging on. We pulled ourselves up onto the bridge and looked around.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam called out.

"Over there! Crawling out of the river!" I said, pointing him out.

Below us, a filthy and annoyed Dean was crawling out of the water and onto the mud, panting. "What?"

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sam yelled.

Dean held up one hand in an A-OK sign. "I'm super."

Sam laughed, relieved, and scooted away from the edge. We climbed back over the railing waited for Dean to join us.

Dean checked Baby over for any damage. As he shut the hood of Baby and turned around to talk to us, Sam asked "Your car all right?" and  


"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he leaned on the hood of Baby.  


"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." I said.

"So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked, settling on the hood next to Dean.

Dean threw up his arms in frustration, then flicked mud off his hands.

Sam sniffed, then looked at Dean. "You smell like a toilet."

Dean looked down.

"We should stop at a motel, and get Mr. Stinky here a shower."

Dean gave me a dirty look, as Sam laughed. 

Dean dropped his VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger at the motel. "One room, please." He stood at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam, Winter and I right behind him. The clerk picked up the card and looked at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The clerk said.

Can you tell us which room, please?" Winter asked.

Dean looked back at Sam.

"Room 10." The clerk said looking it up.

"Thank you for your time." I said, as we left the lobby to go check it out.

Sam knelt down and picked the lock, as Dean, Winter and I stood guard. The motel door swung open, as Sam hid the picks and stood up. Sam, Winter and I walked through the door. Dean didn't pay attention, so Sam reached out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside, then closed the door behind us. We looked around—every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

"Whoa." Sam said

Dean turned on a light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffed the burger and recoiled. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

"Eww." I said."

Sam fingered the salt on the floor and looked up. "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean looked at the papers covering one wall.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean replied.

Sam nodded.

Winter and I moved to look at the pictures of the victims that were on the wall they included Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—" Dean remarked. Sam crossed the room over to him.

"—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?

While Dean spoke, Sam moved to look at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide.

We turned to look at what Sam was seeing, and said "They were unfaithful."

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam turned on another lamp. "Dad figured it out."

Dean turned to look. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean looked at the photos of Constance's victims. " That's what you meant when you said they were unfaithful. You sly dogs." Dean turned back to Sam. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean crossed to Sam.

We stayed over by the victims wall. "I'll get arrested with Dean, Y'all come save our asses." I told Winter.

"Got it. You just want him to say 'Her boobs." Winter said.

"Maybe..." I replied.

'He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam replied. Sam tapped the picture of Joseph Welch. "The caption said he was thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four. If he's still alive."

Sam want to look at something else. Dean looked at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean starts to walk away.

"Thank goodness. I was starting to think you would stay that way forever." I snarked.

"Bite me." Dean replied.

"Not with that mess." I sassed.

Sam turned. 'Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned back.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughed and nodded. "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed again. Dean disappeared, presumably into the bathroom. Sam noticed something, his smile disappeared, and crossed over for a closer look. A rosary hung in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame was a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a boy in a baseball cap who was presumably Dean and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam took the photo off the mirror and held it, smiling sadly.

Sam paced, holding his phone, and sat down on the bed. A voicemail message was playing, we could tell from his smile it was Jess speaking.

" I still hate so much what's gonna happen. I wish we could save her." Winter whispered to me.

"But you know we can't. Fixed point in time and all. Doctor wouldn't let us. Plus this way later you can be there for him. It probably will have to be after season four and we kill that bitch Ruby, so y'all don't break up, and he break your heart. But y'all are still gonna get together. Y'all are soulmates, remember." I whispered back.

Just then Dean, clean again, came out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. He shrugged it on one shoulder as he crossed the room. "Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No." Sam replied.

"I'm good.

"Starving. I'll come." I said.

"Aframian's buying." Dean enticed.

Sam and Winter shook their heads.

"Couldn't resist me, could ya?" Dean said.

"I'm only in it for the food." I sassed. 

Dean and I left the motel room. He got the jacket the rest of the way on as we crossed the lot. I looked over and saw a police car, where the motel clerk was talking to the deputies from earlier. The clerk pointed at Dean and I. I turned away and said "Might wanna call Winnie or Sam. as I canted my head toward the scene eb us.

"Dammit!" He muttered, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Sam's number. "Dude, five-oh, take off. Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad."

"Dean." I whispered, watching the Deputies approaching us.

Dean hung up the phone as the Deputies approached. He turned and grinned at them.

"Problem, officers?" Dean asked brightly.

"Where's your partner?" The first deputy asked.

"Partners? What, what partners?"

The first deputy glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb toward the motel room. The second deputy headed over there. Dean and i fidgeted.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" The deputy asked.

'My boobs." I said, just as dean was saying, "Her boobs."

Dean and I grinned.

We were slammed over the hood of the cop car, handcuffed and our rights were read.

"Careful. She's delicate." Dean protested.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

\-------------------------------------------Le time skip to the station------------------------------------------------

Dean and I were separated into different interrogation rooms.

A lady cop entered the room. "So you want to give us your real names?"

I keep telling you. Stevie Rogers and Ted Nugent.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." She said.

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Girl, you two are officially suspects."

"Not satanic, it's protection against evil. Awesome, that's a first. And that makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." Technically I wan's born yet, but no need to confuse them with the intricacies of time travel.

"I know you two have partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. Your boyfriend over there, Dean, that's his name, right? We found his name in a leather journal.”

"He's not my boyfriend, just met him yesterday." I replied.

Do you know what the numbers '35-111' mean?" She asked.

"It's his high school locker number." I replied.

\------------------------------------------Winter's P.O.V.- The Welch's House------------------------------------------------

Sam and I looked through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window. Sam knocked on the door the window is in. An old man opened it: it's recognizably Joseph Welch.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah."

Sam, Joseph, and I were walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam had found on John's motel room mirror. I walked along with them and observed Sam as he questioned the husband.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph handed the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam said.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"<>p 

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind."

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam And I stopped walking. Joseph stopped too. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."

Sam and I turned toward the Impala. Joseph walked away. Sam waited a moment, then looked back up at Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Joseph turned around. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?"

Joseph just looked.

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam started back toward Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." Sam stopped in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph walked away. Sam and I followed.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Sam said

Joseph stopped.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

Joseph turned around.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!"

"You tell me."

'I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph's face shook, whether from anger or grief it was impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turned away. Sam sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------Virginia's P.O.V.- The station, that night-------------------------------------

A deputy leaned into the room. "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

"You have to go to the bathroom?" The lady cop asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Good." She replied.

The lady cop handcuffed me to the table and left. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and set to work on picking the lock. Thank goodness Winter reminded me to keep them in my hair at all times. Just as I got it unlocked, Dean opened the door. "Good you finally showed up, was starting to think you were gonna leave me here." I snarked.

"Just for that I should." Dean replied.

"Ha. Let's go, we gotta call Sammy and Winnie."

Dean climbed down the fire escape, carrying John's journal. I followed close behind.

Dean was in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back. I had but hadn't bothered to tell him. "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal. Listen, we gotta talk. Sammy, would you shut up for a second? Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho. I've got his journal. Yeah, well, he did this time. Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going. I'm not sure yet. 

\-------------------------------------------------Winter's P.O.V., The Impala-----------------------------------------

Sam was saying "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam looked up and slammed the brake, dropping the phone, and jerking me forward in the front seat: Constance had appeared on the road in front of us. The car goes right through her as Sam brought it to a halt.  


\-----------------------------------------------------Virginia's P.O.V.-------------------------------------------------

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled, then hung up the payphone when he didn't get a response.

\-------------------------------------------------------Winter's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------

Inside the car, Sam breathed hard. Constance was sitting in the back seat. "Take me home." She said. "Take me home!"

"No." Sam refused.

Constance glared and the doors locked themselves. Sam and I struggled to reopen them. The gas pedal pressed itself down and the car began to drive itself. Sam tried to steer, but Constance was doing that too. Sam continued to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickered. The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stopped. The engine shut off and so did the lights.

"Don't do this." Sam pleaded.

Constance flickered again. Her voice was sad as she said "I can never go home."

"You're scared to go home." Sam looked back and Constance wasn't there. He glanced around and back and saw her in between our seats. She climbed into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggled against her.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." Constance pleaded.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam struggled to say as she held him down.

"I tried to pry her off , but had no grip since I had left my iron rings in my bag.

Constance ignored me, and said to Sam "You will be. Just hold me." She kissed Sam as he continued to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulled back and disappeared, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanished.

Sam looked around for a moment, then yelled in pain and yanked his hoodie open. There were five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickered in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. I tried to shove her, but nothing happened, except now she was holding me down with her other and so I couldn't reach the keys either. A gunshot went off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean and Jen approached, still firing at her. She glared at him and vanished, then reappeared, and Dean kept firing until she disappeared again. Sam managed to sit up and start the car. "I'm taking you home." Sam announced. Sam drove forward. Dean and Jen stared after the car. Sam smashed through the side of the house. Dean hurried through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean yelled and I asked the same of Winter.

"I think..." Sam said hesitantly.

"I'm good, no thanks to Sam's crazy driving." I said.

"Can you move?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah. Help me?" Sam replied.

Dean leaned through the window to give Sam a hand.

Constance picked up a large framed photograph.

Dean helped Sam out of the car, as Jen did the same for me.

"There you go." Dean said, as he closed the car door.

We looked around and saw Constance; she looked up. She glared at us and threw the picture down. A bureau scooted toward us, pinning us against the car. The lights flickered; Constance looked around, scared. Water began to pour down the staircase. She went over there. At the top are a boy and a girl, presumably her children. They held hands and began to speak in chorus.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They said.

Constance looked at them, distraught. Suddenly they were behind her; they embraced her tightly and she screamed, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melted into a puddle in the floor. Sam and Dean shoved the bureau over and we went to look at the spot where they had vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids."

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said. He slapped Sam on the chest where he'd been injured and walked away.

Sam laughed through the pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean leaned over to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twisted around to look at Sam. "I'll kill you."

"I second that/ i love that car." i said.

"Sam laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------Le Time Skip, In Baby--------------------------------------------------

The Impala was tearing down the road; the right headlight was out. Sam had the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map was open on his lap and he was finding the coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam announced.

Dean nodded. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam said.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean said.

Sam looked at him, hesitating. "Dean, I, um..."

Dean glanced at the road and back. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded, disappointed, and returned his attention to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean glanced at Sam. "I'll take you home."

Sam turned the flashlight off. Win and I stayed silent, knowing the pain that they boys were about to be put through, and not knowing how to relieve it safely. We all drove on.

\--------------------------------------Le Time Skip, Outside Sam's apartment, Virginia's P.O.V.----------------------------

We pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean was still frowning. Sam got out and leaned over to look through the window. "Call me if you find him?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

"Sam?"

Sam turned back.

"You know, we all made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean, Winter and I drove off. Sam watched us go and sighed.

"Hey, can i get shotgun now?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Good, now I can lay down, and not have to use you as a pillow."

"Don't put your boots on the leather, you'll ruin it."

"Yes, mum." Winter said sarcastically.

I looked down at my watch. It had stopped. "Shit, Dean, we have to go back."

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"My watch's stopped." I said.

Immediately, Dena made a U-turn and had us headed to Sam. We stopped outside Sam's apartment.

"Wait her." Dean told us, as he ran up to the apartment.

Winter and I nodded, as we watched Dean kick the front door open.

"Sam!" He yelled, as he ran in to save Sam. The apartment was engulfed in flames when Dean ran out dragging Sam.

"Jess, no!" Sam is yelling as this happened.

Later a fire truck was parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean and I looked on, then turned and walked back to his car. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun, Winter by his side. Dean looked at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looked up, then sighed, nodded, and tossed the shotgun into the trunk.

"Come on. We got work to do." Sam shut the trunk.

Baby drove away, Sam riding shotgun. Dean driving, as Winter and I share the backseat.


	4. Season 1 Episode 2: Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendigo with me and my sister added. (Possible Spoilers for Season 4-12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are life!! Notice any grammar, spelling, plot, or any other problems? Feel free to point them out. Constructive criticism can only help me right better.

\----------------------------------------------Le time Skip, 10 Nov 2005----------------------------------------------------

Sam jerked awake. He was riding shotgun next to Dean with Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" playing in the background. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Dean looked over, concerned. "You okay?"

Sam glanced over and away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded. "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat.

"You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughed. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Right." Winter said sarcastically, "That's why your nightmares have only gotten worse, and you're losing sleep, which we don't get enough of as it us. Just saying we have legitimate reasons to worry, and we will continue to do so until it's not needed."

"Mm-hmm." Dean murmured.

Sam grabbed the map. "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction."

Sam folded down the map, which was of Colorado and had a large red X labeled 35-111. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing." I said.

"If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—" Dean started.

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam finished.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" I asked.

There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam put down the map. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

We drove past the National Forest sign that said, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

At the Ranger Station, the Impala was parked next to a sign that said "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam was looking at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled 'BLACKWATER RIDGE'. Winter stood next to him, doing the same. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

Dean and I were looking at the pictures. "Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear."

Sam and Winter look over at us. Dean and I were looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam and Winter came to stand next to us.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Winter said.

A forest ranger walked up behind us, holding a cup of coffee. At his approach, I turned my head to look. When he spoke, Dean and Sam whipped around, startled. Winter had already turned around when I did.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" the ranger asked.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said, laughing a little.

Dean grinned and raised a fist. "Recycle, man."

"Bull." The Ranger said.

Sam's eyes flicked to Dean, who didn't move.

"You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" the Ranger asked, moving to stand behind his desk.

"Yes sir, we are, Ranger Wilkinson." I replied, checking the ranger's name tag. We all moved to stand in front of his desk, as I spoke.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." Ranger Wilkinson said.

"We will. Well that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked.

"That is putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson replied.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean asked.

The ranger eyed Dean, who just raised his eyebrows.

We left the ranger station with Dean holding the back country permit , and chuckling.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean and I and Sam and Winter stopped on opposite sides of the Impala.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

There was a pause until Sam asked "What?"

"Since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later', anyway?" Dean asked.

"Since now." Sam said, opening the car door.

"Oh, really?" Dean opened his car door. Winter and I had climbed in as well.

We were standing at the door to the Haley's house when the door opened to reveal Hailey, herself standing behind her screen door.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, Winter, and Jenny, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Hailey hesitated. "Lemme see some ID."<>p 

Dean pulled out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and held it up against the screen. Hailey looked at it, then at Dean, who smiled. Hailey opened the door for us. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean said, the door swinging open.

Hailey caught sight of the Impala. "That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean said, pride evident in his voice.

Sam looked back at the Impala.

"Nice car." Hailey said as she turned to lead us into the kitchen, where her brother, I suppose, was sitting at the table on a laptop.

Dean turned his head to mouth 'Oh my' to Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"She has good taste in men and cars, but I still wanna punch her." I whispered to Winter.

"Don't. She's important to the case. You would like her if she wasn't looking at your babies. Just remember, he's yours in the end." Winter whispered back.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" I asked Hailey, as we walked farther into the house.

Hailey came back into the room with a bowl she then placed on the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Winter said.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Hailey said.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that." the brother said, as he set his fork down angrily.

Dean eyed the brother, who looked away.

Hailey put more food on the table. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." On a laptop, Hailey pulled up some pictures. "That's Tommy." Hailey clicked twice and another picture came up, then the still frame opening the latest video. "This is his last message."

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tom, the missing brother, said on the video.

Sam, Winter, and I spotted the shadow flicking past.

"Wait, did you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah, like a show or something." Sam said.

"Good, thought i was going crazy." I said.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Hailey said.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Hailey replied.

\---------------------------------------------Le Time Skip to a local bar------------------------------------------------------

We sat down at a table.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened John's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

Sam pulled out newspaper articles to show us. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."  


The headline in The Lost Creek Gazette, read 'GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS! UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA. HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES. Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]'

Sam pulled out his laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam opened the laptop, which already had a window open to Tom's video. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam pulled up the video and went through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crossed the screen.

"Do it again." Dean said.

Sam repeated the frames. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam's arm. Sam looked up. "Told you something weird was going on."

SAM  


"Yeah." Sam closed the laptop. "I got one more thing." Sam handed over another newspaper article. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean looked at The Lost Creek Gazette. "Is there a name?"

"Yeah," Winter and I said. "Wouldn't be much use without one." Winter finished.

On the way to the survivors house, Winter and I were talking in the back seat, "I wish I had gotten a few beers back at the bar." I moaned.

"Still that upset about Hailey?" Winter asked.

"Yes and No. It's just that she's one of a long string of girls he's gonna wanna 'get to know better,' and I, just... " I sighed. "As his soulmate, I want him all to myself. He's gonna spend a whole year with his favourite ex-girlfriend, for Chuck's sake! I wanna tell him I'm his soulmate, but the other boys, didn't take that real well, and they had more proof. He's gonna have who knows how many one night stands between now and us getting together. He even's gonna bed an angel. We can't get together until at least the fourth season, and I don't know how it's gonna go with all the girls after that. I mean, probably, the year he's away, we'll have a fight before that of me wanting to stay and search and him giving up or something. But what about all the other girls? Will he still flirt with them? Or will we only flirt if we need to for a case? I guess, I'm just, worried about how things are gonna work out later. First girl I've seen him flirt with and I'm have a hissy fit. I feel real mature."

"All of that is valid. But remember, he's yours in the end. It will work out. Just wait, you gotta have patience."

"Yeah, your right. Thank you, I needed to hear that."

\----------------------------------------------Le Time Skip - Old Man, survivor's house-----------------------------------------

I arrived at the door first, and knocked on the door. When the old man answered, I asked, "Hello, are you Mr. Shaw?"

"Yes, who are you?" He asked. Behind me everyone else arrived.

"i'm Jenny. These are my partners Winnie, Dean, and Sam. We're with the park rangers services. May we ask you a few questions?”

The old man led us inside his house, with a cigarette in his mouth. " Come in. Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—"

Sam interrupted. "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?"

Shaw took a puff of his cigarette, took it out, and nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" A pause. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" A pause."We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean finished.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw said, sitting down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"Try us." Winter and I said.

Sam sat down across from Shaw. "Mr. Shaw. What did you see?"

Shaw sighed. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam prompted.

Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."  


"It killed them?" I asked.

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." A pause. Shaw's hands went to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." Shaw opened his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. We looked at them. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

\---------------------------------------------------------Le Time Skip - A corridor----------------------------------------

We walked the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

"Sounds like a Wendigo to me." I said.

"Can't be. Wendigos are usually in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan."

"Ok, just a suggestion. I mean, it's not like there were any miners or Indians that could have gotten stuck in a mine shaft or stuck somewhere and run of food, in a mining town, in Colorado, where there are Indians and miners, and snow. Just saying." I said in my most sarcastic voice, as we walked out to the car.

In the parking lot, Dean ignored me and opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and propped it open with a shotgun. He put some guns in a duffel bag. Sam leaned in.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam said.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean looked at Sam. "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slammed the weapons box shut, then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean stared at Sam.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean threw the duffel bag at Sam and walked off.

Sam stared after him.

"This gonna be a fun and long night, with them like this." I said.

"Yep. Let's get some sleep. Wait, you got your lighter and flare gun?" Winter replied.

"Yep. Lighter's in my pocket, and the flare gun's tucked in the back of my jeans. Wanna carry the flare gun tomorrow in case I get caught?"

"Sounds good. We'll have to let canon play out but it never hurts to have back up."

\------------------------------------------Le Time Skip - Blackwater Ridge Forest---------------------------------------------

The Impala pulled up. Roy, Hailey, and Ben stare, and Hailey shook her head. We got out of the car, and Winter handed Sam the duffel bag.

"You guys got room for four more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Hailey said.

Sam headed past everyone.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked.

"That's right." Dean said.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked.

Dean looked down at himself. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean headed past Hailey.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam back turned.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean said, heading past Sam.

Our group hiked through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean, Hailey, Ben, Winter, and I with Sam bringing up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy replied.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean passed Roy. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy grabbed Dean. Sam looked on.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy grabbed a stick and poked the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. Hailey looked annoyed. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy dropped the stick and retook the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean told us, and walked on.

We hiked on. Hailey caught up to Dean. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Hailey grabbed Dean's arm. "So who the hell are you?"

Ben went past Hailey and Dean. Sam looked at Dean, who nodded, indicating that Sam's to go on by; Sam obeyed. Winter followed him, while I stayed behind. Dean watched him go for a moment.

"Sam and I are brothers, Winter and Jen are our friends and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever."

"It's true." I said, before walking by to catch up with the others.

"So we okay?" Dean asked.

A pause. "Yeah, okay." Hailey said.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and stuck his hand in the bag as he hiked on. Hailey waited a moment, then followed.

Roy led the way, followed by Sam, Ben, Hailey, Winter, me, and Dean.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said.

Sam headed past Roy. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out a GPS, which read N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean, Winter and I came up to Sam. We listened.

"You hear that?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam said.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy announced.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam warned.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy waved his gun and pushed between Dean, Sam, Winter and I to retake the lead.

"And that's why he's the first to die." I said to Winter.

Dean turned back to the others as Ben and Hailey caught up. "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

We all were looking around near a large rock, until we heard Roy shout, "Haley! Over here!"

Hailey ran toward Roy's voice, followed closely by the res of us. We came to a halt.

"Oh my God!" Hailey exclaimed upon seeing the damage. The tent were torn open and bloody and all the supplies were scattered.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said.

Dean, Hailey and I looked around.

"Tommy?" Hailey took off her backpack and went through the campsite. "Tommy!"

Sam moved to catch up with her. "Shh."

"Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam!" Dean called.

Sam and Winter went over to Dean, snapping a stick, and crouched next to us.

“The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. It’s weird." Dean said. We stood up. "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." Dean went back to the campsite and we followed.

Hailey picked up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She was sniffling, as she turned the phone over and the back was open.

Dean crouched next to her. "Hey, he could still be alive."

Hailey gave Dean a Look.

"Help!" A man's voice called out.

Roy led the way as everyone ran to the aid of the shouter.

"Help! Please! Somebody!" The voice called again. We found no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked. We listened.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said.

Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing. "Our packs!" Hailey exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy said.

Sam walked over to Dean and I with Winter following close behind. "I need to speak with you three. In private." We headed a little ways away from the group. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Dean handed it over. Sam opened it and flipped through until he found a particular page. "All right, check that out." Sam pointed to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan, like I told Jen. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean said.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam said.

"Great." Dean took out his pistol. "Well then this is useless."

" Told you. But don't worry, we'll come up with something else." I said.

Sam gave Dean back John's journal and headed past us, then stopped for a moment. "We gotta get these people to safety." Back at the campsite, Sam addressed the group. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam said.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said.

"Relax." Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam said.

Roy stepped right into Sam's space. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam said.

Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Sam asked.

Dean pushed Sam.

"Roy!" Hailey shouted.

"Chill out." Dean said.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Hailey said. A long pause.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said.

"How?" Hailey asked.

We had built a campfire, and Dean was drawing something in the dirt around the campsite while Hailey was poking at the fire. "One more time, that's—"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughs, his gun over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean headed over to sit next to Sam, who was at the edge of the campsite. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

Winter and I sat nearby closer to the boys than the fire, just within earshot without seeming to be. We talked quietly as the boys had a heart to heart. Though our conversation was more to cover up the fact we were eavesdropping than anything else.

"Dean—" Sam started.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean said. A pause.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean came around to Sam's front and held up John's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." 

Sam shook his head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down, then back up at Dean. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked over at Hailey, Ben, Winter, and Jenny. "Well for one, them."

Sam looked over at Hailey, Ben, Winter, and Jenny.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." Dean paused. "I'll tell you what else helps."

Sam looked back at Dean.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

Sam smiled. A twig snapped. A voice, presumably the Wendigo shouted, "Help me! Please!"

Dean stood and readied his gun.

"Help!" The Wendigo called again.

Sam shined a flashlight about.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?"

"Only if you don't wanna die." I said.

"We're trying to save your life. The least you can do is try and help." Winter said.

"Help! Help me!" The Wendigo called again, then growled, when the voice didn't draw anyone away.

Roy pointed his gun at the sound. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Hailey said to Ben. Something rushed past. Hailey shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said.

Roy shot at the rustling, then again. "I hit it!" Roy said when a squealing from the Wendigo filled the air. He went to go see what he hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean turned to Hailey and Ben. "Don't move."

Hailey held a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. Dean and Sam ran after Roy. Winter and I stayed with Hailey and Ben to keep them safe. Winter held the flare gun, while I held my .45.

It's over here! It's in the tree!" We heard Roy shout before the end of his sentence was cut off, from what Winter and I knew was, when the Wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped his neck.

"Roy!" We heard Dean shout, with the flashes we could see from Sam shining the flashlight around.

\----------------------------------------------Le Time Skip-Morning----------------------------------------------

Sam sat against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a rosary attached to same. Dean, Hailey, Ben, Winter and I were among the tents.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Hailey said.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Hailey asked.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Dean said.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey asked.

A pause while Dean considered this. "Kind of runs in the family."

"Ours too." Winter said.

Sam came over. "Hey."

Hailey stood up.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one... Want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam said.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said.

"Damn straight." Winter and I said.

Sam showed the wendigo page of John's journal to Hailey and Ben. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours.'"

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean said.

"Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." I said.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked.

Dean picked a couple things up off the ground.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." I said.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam said.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Winter said.  


"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean glanced at Sam, then back to Hailey.

"Tell me." Hailey demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean said.

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean held up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker." Dean led the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. I followed, Hailey, then Winter, then Ben, then Sam. We pass trees with claw marks and blood.

\---------------------------------------------------Le time skip - Winter's P.O.V.---------------------------------------

Sam was leading the group now. "Dean."

Dean caught up to him. "What is it?" Sam and Dean looked around at the trees. There were bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said. Growling. Sam and Dean whipped around. Trees rustled.

Hailey was standing under a tree. Blood dripped onto her shirt. She noticed and looked up, then leapt out of the way; Roy's corpse landed where she'd stood.

Dean examined Roy as Sam went over to Hailey. "You okay? You got it?"

"His neck's broke." Dean said.

Sam helped Hailey up. More growling was heard.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean said. We all took off.

Ben fell and Sam and I hurried back to help him up, dividing the group three and three.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam said.

\---------------------------------------------------Jen's P.O.V.----------------------------------------------

Dean, Hailey, and I stopped short: the wendigo was in front of us. I dug around in my pockets for my lighter, never taking my eyes off of it, as Hailey screamed.

\---------------------------------------------------Winter's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------

"Haley?" Ben called.

Sam stopped running and picked up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. "Dean!"

I picked up Jen's lighter. "Jen!"

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam said.

Ben found a trail of peanut M&Ms and picked one up. "They went this way."

Sam caught up to Ben, who handed over the M&M.

Sam laughed. "It's better than breadcrumbs." Sam tossed the M&M away.

"Jen's gonna be mad at Den for this waste of perfectly good chocolate." I said.

"She'll be fine if it'll save her life." Sam said.

"You don't know Jen. She's like a mama bear if you come between her and chocolate. We can only hope you're right. Either way I'm sure she'll try and convince Dean to buy her a lot more later." I said.

We followed the trail, and came to a mine entrance marked with a sign that said 'WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL.' Sam looked at Ben, shruged, and went inside. Ben and I followed. Above the entrance is a larger sign that said 'KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.'

Inside the mine, Sam shined the flashlight ahead of us. Growling; Sam shut off the light and pulled Ben and I against the wall. The Wendigo came toward us. Sam covered Ben's mouth before he can scream. The Wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing.We kept going. The floorboards creaked and we fell through the floor; we landed in a pile of bones. There was another pile nearby of skulls. Ben spotted them and leapt backwards.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I said.

We looked up; Dean, Jen and Hailey were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sen ran to Dean, Ben to Hailey, and I to Virginia.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Haley, wake up!" Ben said.

"Jen! You asshole! Don't you dare die on me you dollop head! We have too many things still to do!" I said, shaking her.

"Shut up clot pole! I'm awake." I said.

Sam grabbed Dean and shook him. "Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean winced. "Yeah."

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben said.

Sam cut Dean down and Ben took care of Hailey, as I cut down Jenny. We helped them over to an empty patch of floor and set them sat down. Dean was making pained noises.

"You sure you're all right?"

Dean grimaced. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." Sam said.

Hailey divested herself of rope. She stood up and spotted Tom still hanging and started crying. "Tommy..." Hailey touched Tom's cheek. Tom's head jerked up. Hailey jumped back and shrieked. She turned to Sam. "Cut him down!" Sam cut Tom down. "We're gonna get you home."

The stolen supplies were piled in the corner. Dean picked up flare guns. "Check it out."

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam grinned.

Dean laughed and twirled the guns.

"Plus an extra just in case." I said, pulling it from where it had been tucked in the back of my jeans.

"Good, hold onto it, you might need it." Dean said.

I nodded and we headed down the tunnel. Dean and Sam in the lead with the flare guns, Jenny and I came next with me helping Jen since she had been hit pretty when she had been thrown into the wall when she was captured she told me. I had had to put the flare gun back so I could help Jenny. Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who was limping, brought up the rear. Growling was heard.

"Looks like someone's home for supper."

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey said.

Dean looks back at the rest of us. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Den said.

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked. 

Dean winked at Hailey.

"Try not to get yourself killed, sweetheart." Jenny told him.

"Keep that up and I'll start to think you care or something." Dean winked at her and started walking and yelling. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." The rest of Dean's words were indistinct.

Sam waited until Dean was a safe distance away. "All right, come on! Hurry!"

We followed Sam down the tunnel.

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" Dean yelled.

Sam, Hailey, Ben, Tom, Jen, and I hurried down the tunnel.

There was growling nearby. Sam pointed the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the us. "Get them outta here.

"Sam, no." I said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sam urged

"Sam's got this!" Jen said, trying to pull me away.

"Fine." I growled and turned to help Jen leave.

"Come on, Haley!" Ben urged.

Hailey and Ben helped Tom along the mine tunnel, as I helped Jenny.

Sam held the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on." Growling. 

Sam turned: the Wendigo was right in his face. Sam shot and missed, then he ran after us.

"Sam!" Hailey yelled.

Sam caught up to us. "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

We ran to the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo right behind us.

"Get behind me." Sam said. Sam was large enough to hide all three Collinses, but Jenny and I stood next to him, ready to fight, even though I couldn't reach the flare gun, and Jenny was hurt and weaponless.

The Wendigo approached, taking its time.

Dean came up behind the Wendigo. "Hey!" The Wendigo turned. Dean shot it in the stomach. The flare went off and the Wendigo went up in flames. "Not bad, huh?"

Sam grinned.

\-------------------------------------------Le Time Skip-The Ranger Station that night--------------------------------------

An ambulance loaded up Tom. Two Police officers interviewed Ben; Sam stood behind Ben.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" The officer asked.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Ben said.

Sam nodded.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." The officer said.

Jenny had already been patched up, and I had put her in the backseat to lay down, she hadn't busted anything but would definitely be bruised tomorrow. I stood nearby as Hailey was talking to Dean, who had both already been patched up.

"So I don't know how to thank you." Hailey said.

Dean smirked lasciviously.

Hailey smiled despite herself. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah." dean said.

A paramedic came up to Hailey. "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah." Hailey replied.

The paramedic headed back to the ambulance.

Hailey turned to Ben. "Let's go."

Sam and Ben nodded at each other.

. Hailey kissed Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." Hailey and Ben headed for the ambulance. "Thanks, Sam." Hailey and Ben climbed in the ambulance with Tom, who was shirtless and bandaged.

I walked to the backseat to check on Jenny, but still could hear the boys.

Sam sat on the Impala's hood with Dean.

"Close her up." The second paramedic said, while a third paramedic closed the ambulance doors.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said.

"Me too." Sam said.

Noises of the ambulance as it drove away, sirens on.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime... I'm driving."

Dean tossed Sam the keys, as I climbed in the backseat and slid Jen's head on to my lap so she could continue to sleep. Sam and Dean got in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync. The car started and drove off.


	5. Season 1 Episode 3: Dead in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're just gonna ignore this...

\-----------------------------------In the restaurant at The Lynnwood Inn, Jenny's P.O.V.-----------------------------

There was a mostly empty plate in front of Dean, who was circling obituaries in a newspaper, as I sat beside him doing the same with Winnie looking over my shoulder, pointing stuff out on occasion.

Dean circled an obituary that read: CARLTON, SOPHIE -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]

"Hey..." Dean started to say, no doubt going to point the article out to us, when an attractive waitress, whose name tag said Wendy, approached. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

Dean looked up and grinned flirtatiously around the pen he was chewing on.

Sam came over and sat down. "Just the check, please."

"Thank you, Sam." I said, as 'Wendy' said "Okay." softly while still smiling, and walked away.

Dean dropped his head, then looked at Sam. "You know guys, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean pointed to Wendy walking away; she was wearing short shorts. "That's fun."

"So am I!" I retorted.

Sam looked at him. Dean conceded and handed Sam the newspaper, Winter and I moved to look at it over his shoulder. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean said.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam said.

Winter and I stayed silent, knowing this was something they needed to get out.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked.

"The trail for Dad and their parents. It's getting colder every day." Sam said.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad and their parents as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Wendy walked by, distracting Dean. "All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!"

Dean returned his attention to Sam. "Huh?"

"How far?"

\--------------------------------------------Le Time Skip--------------------------------------------

We pulled up in front of the Carlton house in Baby, and Dean cut the engine.

Dean knocked on the door. A man opened it. "Will Carlton?"

"Yeah, that's right." the man said.

"I'm Agent Ford. These are Agents Hamill, Rogers, and Barnes. We're with the US Wildlife Service." Dean held up an ID.

Will brought us out to Lake Manitoc. We could see his dad, Bill Carlton, sitting on a bench on the dock.

"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down." Will said.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will said.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Winter asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there." Will replied.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean said. Dean, Winter, and I headed back to the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked. We stopped and turned back. "Can we talk to him?"

Will turned to look at Bill, then turned back. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Winter said. We all went to the car.

At the Police Station, Sheriff Jake Devins was talking with us as he led us to his office. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam said.

"Like what?" Jake asked., as we walked into Jake's office. He motioned to chairs in front of his desk. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

Winter and I sit, while Sam and Dean lean against the back of our chairs.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." Jake said.

"Yeah." Dean laughed, "Right."

Sam glanced at Dean.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—" Jake sat down. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." I said, leaning forward.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know." I said.

"Anyway..." Jake sighed, and leaned back in his chair, "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, the dam, of course." Jake said.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean said. I leaned back.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake." Jake leaned forward again. "There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." I said.

A young woman, Andrea Barr, tapped on the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Win and I stood up, as Dean and Sam turned around to face the door.

"I can come back later." Andrea said.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter." Jake said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He shook Andrea's hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She said.

"Hi." Dean said.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake said.

"Oh." Andrea said. A boy, Lucas Barr, walked in around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean said.

Lucas walked away without speaking. Andrea followed.

"His name is Lucas." Jake said.

Lucas and Andrea were in the main room. Andrea gave him some crayons out of a box.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake stood and went to the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

We all left the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked.

Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea answered.

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asked.

Behind him, Sam looked exasperated, as Win and I tried to stifle out laughter, and Andrea chuckled. "You want me to walk you two blocks?" She asked.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean replied.

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea turned to Jake. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Then she turned to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kissed Lucas on the head.

Dean waved as we left. Jake nodded.

"Thanks again."

\-------------------------On the Street outside the Police Station--------------------

Andrea lead us along the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean remarked.

"Thanks." Andrea said.We crossed a street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean remarked.

Andrea glanced at him and ignored him. Sam, Win and I smiled at Dean's lame attempts at a pick up line. We kept walking, stopped in front of a building that says LAKEFRONT MOTEL. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Winter, Sam, and I said together.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea told Dean. She left, calling back over her shoulder. "Enjoy your stay!"

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam said.

"I love kids." Dean protested.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam shot back.

Dean thought and came up empty. Sam waved a hand and walked into the motel, with Win and I following. Dean scratched his head, "I'm thinking!"

\----------------------------------------In our motel room----------------------------

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said, as he worked on his laptop.

"Any before that?" Dean said, as he went through his clothing. Winter and I were sitting on Dean's bed.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said, as he had a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

Dean tossed an item of clothing onto a bed. "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said.

Dean came over to read over Sam's shoulder. "Why?" Winter and I stood up to look over both their shoulders at the laptop.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam looked at the Tribune homepage. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." He scrolled to the comments section of an article.

Dean pointed at it. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

Sam read from the page. "Christopher Barr, the victim in May." He clicked a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loaded: it showed a police officer with Lucas. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father." Dean stood up straight, still looking at the screen. "Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." He clicked the picture for a better look, then scratched his head. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said.

\----------------------------------------Outside at the Park----------------------------------

There were kids are laughing and playing on the playground. We saw Andrea sitting on a bench, watching Lucas, who was at another bench coloring and playing with his toy soldiers.

"Can we join you?" Winter asked.

Andrea looked up. We were standing there behind her right shoulder. "I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over at Lucas. "Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He went over to Lucas

"Tell your friend this whole 'Jerry Maguire' thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea said.

Sam sat next to Andrea, with Winnie on his right on the bench and me leaning over her. "I don't think that's what this is about."

\-------------------------------------------Dean's P.O.V.---------------------------------------------

I approached Lucas. "How's it going?" I knelt down next to the bench where Lucas was coloring; when Lucas didn't even look up, I picked up one of the toy soldiers. "Oh, I used to love these things." I started imitating guns and explosions, then tossed the toy soldier down. "So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." Lucas had a pile of drawings on the bench, I took a look. The top one was of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle. "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" I picked up a crayon. "I'm not so bad myself." I sat on the bench, picked up a pad of paper, and started drawing. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." I paused. "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." I held out to Lucas the picture I drew. It's stick figures. "This is my family." I pointed to each person in turn. "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me." I paused again. "All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." I headed back to Sam, Jenny, Winter, and Andrea. Lucas picked up the picture. I approached Andrea, Sam, and the girls.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea said.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." I said.

Andrea nodded.

What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea said.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." Jen said.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just..." Andrea looked over at Lucas then down, then back at Lucas. "When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She paused.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." I said.

Lucas left the bench and headed for our group.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth." Andrea smiled, quickly. "Now he just sits there." Her face fell. "Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" She said. Lucas walked up, carrying a picture. "Hey sweetie."

Lucas handed me the picture, never looking up. "Thanks." It's a picture of the Carlton house. "Thanks, Lucas." It's a picture of the Carlton house. Lucas headed back to the bench.

\------------------------------------------Jenny's P.O.V. inside our hotel room------------------------------

Dean and I were inside the motel room sitting on a bed. Sam opened the door and came in, with Winnie on his heels.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Sam and Winter sat next to Dean and I. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam said as he sat down.

"He drowned?" I asked.

"Yep. In the sink." Winter said, sounding as annoyed as Sam.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean said.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source." Dean said.

"The lake."

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean stood up. "This is gonna happen again soon." He sat down on a chair.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids."

"Maybe a ghost?" I suggested.

"Yeah. and It's connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Winter added.

"Maybe..." Dean said, not sounding completely sold.

"Yeah, and I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson." Sam said.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said.

\----------------------------------------------At the Lake----------------------------------

As we walked up to the dock we saw Bill Carlton sitting on the bench there.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam ventured.

Bill looked up as we approached.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam asked, making sure his voice stayed soft.

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean started to say, before Bill cut him off with his quiet, hopeless voice.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam tried anyway.

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Bill said, sounding broken.

We headed back to the car. "What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."Dean said.

Sam leaned on the Impala. "So now what?"

Dean went still.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Huh." Dean looked at the Carlton house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He pulled out the picture Lucas had brought him, which was of the Carlton house. Dean looked at Sam.

"Is that..." I started, after looking over Dean's arm.

"Yep." Winter said, after appearing next to me.

\---------------------------------------------In Andrea's House-----------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean said. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Winter said.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea said.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean pleaded.

\-----------------------------------------Inside Lucas's Bedroom---------------------------------

Lucas was coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. Andrea, Winter, the boys and I approached the doorway.

Dean entered the room and crouched down by Lucas. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Lucas had drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas was drawing a person in water. Dean opened the house picture and put it down in front of Lucas. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas kept coloring. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean. He handed Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. "Thanks, Lucas."

\------------------------------------------------------In the Impala---------------------------------------------

We were in the Impala, Sam held the church picture.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam said.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

All right, we got another house to find.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone."

Sam looked at the picture. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart."

"You know, um... What you said about Mom... You never told me that before."

"It's no big deal. Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

\-------------------------------------------Outside Sweeney House-----------------------------------

We approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dean held up the picture and looked at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam looked at Dean. I looked at Winter. They all looked up at the church and cross the street to the house.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." Mrs. Sweeney said. There's a picture of Peter on the side table. Sweeney sighed. "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed out to Dean a number of toy soldiers on a table. I nudged Winter to show her the same thing.

"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying." Mrs. Sweeney said.

Dean glanced at Sam. "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Mrs. Sweeney said.

Dean picked a picture off the mirror. There were two boys in the picture, one Peter with a bicycle. He read from the back of the picture. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

\-------------------------------In The Impala--------------------------

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean said.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam said.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean said.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean said.

"My ghost theorist's not sounding so stupid after all, is it?" I asked smugly. The boys ignored me, while Winter slapped the back of my head.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked.

"No body likes a smug bastard." Win said.

"I'm an asshole, not a bastard. You, punk!" I said.

\------------------------------------Outside the Carlton House------------------------------

Baby pulled up in front of the Carlton house, and we approached the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam inquired. An engine roared.

We went around the house to see Bill going out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out." Dean said to us. We ran to the end of the dock, yelling. "Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam shouted, Winter and I yelling for him to come back as well.

Bill ignored us and kept going. The water rose up and flipped Bill's boat over. It and he vanished.

\----------------------------------------Inside the Police Station-------------------------------

Lucas was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea was sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container. "Baby, what's wrong?"

We and Jake Devins walked in the door. Andrea looked over at us. "Sam, Dean, Winter, Jenny." She stood up, putting the bag and container on her chair. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." Jake said.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea said.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake said.

Lucas looked up and whined, looking stricken; he jumped up and grabbed Dean's arm. "Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas.

"Lucas." Andrea said.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean said.

Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and led him outside. Lucas didn't look away from Dean.

Jake threw down his jacket and went into his office. We followed. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at Sam. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

Dean and I looked surprised.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two." Jake said.

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean said, pointing to all of us in turn.  


"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Jake said.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam piped up.

"That's the one I'd pick."

"Goodbye, sir." Winter and I said together." 

\------------------------------------------------Inside the Impala------------------------------------------------

We were in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign said I-43 North to Milwaukee was to the left. The light turned green. The Impala doesn't move.

"Green." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked, absentmindedly.

"Light's green." Sam said.

Dean turned right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over."

"I'm not so sure."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared."

"That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?"

Dean glanced at Sam. "Shut up."

\-----------------------------------------Outside Andrea's House---------------------------------------

We stood outside her house.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam asked.

Dean rang the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas opened the door, desperately afraid. "Lucas? Lucas!" Lucas took off. We followed him to the hallway, outside of a bathroom. Water was pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas started pounding on the bathroom door again. Dean pushed him over to Sam, Win and I and kicked in the door. Lucas grabbed Dean, so Sam and Win ran into the bathroom and stuck their arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She was pulled back under, but Sam kept pulling until Andrea was all the way out. She started coughing up water.

\----------------------------------------------In the Living Room--------------------------------

Dawn was breaking. Sam, Win and Andrea sat in the living room. Andrea was dry and wearing comfortable clothing.

"Can you tell me?" Win asked gently.

"No." Andrea said blankly, clearly still in shock.

Dean and I were looking through notebooks on bookshelves.

"It doesn't make any sense." Andrea started crying. "I'm going crazy." She put her face in her hands.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." Sam prompted gently.

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." Andrea said.

"What did it say?" Win asked.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." Andrea sobbed. "What's happening?"

Dean pulled out a scrapbook that said "Jake – 12 years old" and opened it, flipping pages. I looked over his arm when he stopped switching notebooks. He closed it again and went to Sam, Win, and Andrea; he put the book down in front of Andrea, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" I had followed him to see if he had found the connection.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." Andrea said. She moved her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he was standing next to Peter. I looked at Winter.

Dean looked at Sam. "Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam said.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea said.

Dean looked sideways. "Lucas?" Lucas was staring out the window. "Lucas, what is it?" Lucas opened the door and walked outside. Everyone followed.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea said. Lucas stopped and looked at the ground, then at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean said.

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house. We fetched shovels from the Impala, before we started digging. Sam's shovel clanked against something. We dug with our hands and pulled out a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." I said.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

We turned around; Jake was there, pointing a gun at us.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said. We dropped the shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked, his gun hand shaking.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean said.

Andrea saw Jake with the gun aimed at us. She talked to Lucas. "Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." Lucas ran off. Andrea went outside.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell, we're talking about.

Just then, Andrea ran up. "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean finished.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam said.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Winter said.

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane." Jake said.

" Do you really want to take that chance?" I asked. 

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean said.

Lucas hadn't gone to his room; he was outside watching.

"Come play with me." Peter the Ghost enticed Lucas. Lucas followed the voice.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake said.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea pleaded. Jake did. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Jake looked away. "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned." Andrea dropped her gaze, unable to look at him any longer. Jake looked back at us. "We let the body go, and it sank." Jake said.

Dean glanced at Sam. I looked at Winter.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake said.

Winter and I stepped away from everyone else to be closer to the lake. "Ready? Remember, don't die." Winter stated.

"Got it!" I said, as Dean started saying "All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now."

Andrea turned her head and spotted Lucas going down to the lake. She gasped.

"Lucas!" Jake shouted.

We all ran up to the dock. Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

"Come play with me." Peter the Ghost said.

"Lucas!" Dean shouted.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea shouted.

A hand came up and pulled Lucas into the water. We all had now reached the edge of the lake. Jake stopped. Peter's head was visible; Jake recognized him. Dean and I kept running to the end of the dock and dove in.

\------------------------------------------------Winter's P.O.V.------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God!" Andrea said, as she took off her jacket to jump in.

"Andrea, stay here!" Sam said.

"No! Lucas!" Andrea shouted.

"They'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Sam said.

Jen dove in again. Dean surfaced. A minute later, so did Jenny.

"Jen?" Dean asked.

She shook her head.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea shouted.

Jake took off his jacket as Dean and Jen dove back down. Jake waded in. Andrea looked over.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry." Jake said.

"Daddy, no!" Andrea shouted.

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Jake said.

\----------------------------------------------------------Jenny's P.O.V.------------------------------------------

I swam down again, still searching for Lucas. I saw him being held down by Peter. 'Let go of him!" I thought as I swim closer. When I'd reached them i started pulling on Lucas, trying to get him away. That didn't work, so I went for the source and tried to pry Peter's hands off of Lucas. 'Let. Go!" I thought as I continued to pull at his hands. Suddenly, one of Peter's hands let go and grabbed my own wrist, and then let go of Lucas, who started to float up to the surface. Peter then took his other hand and put it over my mouth, keeping me down with him. It seems that if he couldn't have Lucas, he was going to take me with him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean, Sam, and Winter swimming toward us. Darkness started to cloud my vision as I saw Winter have to surface for air, and Sam grab Lucas. Dean continued to swim toward me, but I lost consciousness while he was still about a yard away.

\----------------------------------------------------------Dean's P.O.V. a few minutes before------------------------------------------

I came up for air. "Jake, no!"

Peter surfaced.

"Just let it be over!" Jake pleaded. He was dragged down.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea shouted.

"Wait, has anyone seen Jenny?" I asked.

"No. She didn't surface the last time you did." Winter said.

Sam and Winter came with this time as I dove down again.

\---------------------------------------------Winter's P.O.V.------------------------------------------------

"No!" Andrea shouted.

I surfaced, shaking my head. Andrea mouthed 'no!'

A moment later, Sam surfaced as well, holding Lucas, who wasn't moving.

\-----------------------------------------------Dean's P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------

I swam towards Jenny as her struggling slowed then stopped. She was losing consciousness. I swam faster trying to catch her. Jake was there, wading in next to us. Peter dropped Jenny and dragged Jake down instead. I grabbed Jenny as she just lay there, not moving. With her in my arms, I kicked toward the surface, desperate for air, for her to breathe, for her to live. I broke the surface of the lake, holding her head up, with her pressed to my chest. She wasn't breathing as I laid her on the dock. Next to me Sam ended CPR for Lucas as he started to breath on his own. I pulled myself up to start CPR on my friend. We had only been hunting together a few months but I already liked her. She took no shit, but could be so kind. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five..." I started to count out loud each compression before performing mouth-to-mouth, wishing this wasn't the first time our lips were meeting; hoping it wouldn't be the last. I started the compression's again and again, breathing for her until she would start doing so herself. I heard Winter plead "Breathe. Breathe!" beside me. *Gasp* Jenny breathed under me, before starting to cough. I turned her on her side so she could cough up the lake water and breathe. Soon she stopped coughing and her ragged breaths could be heard loud in the relieved silence.

"What did I tell you about dying?" Winter admonished, before chuckling wetly.

A huff of laughter came out of Jenny, before she answered "To not to." as her breathing evened out.

\----------------------------------The next day, on the street outside our Motel------------------------

We walked out of the motel. Dean opened the car door and Sam tossed a duffel in, Win and I followed and did the same.

"Look, We're not gonna save everybody." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said.

"Sam, Dean, Jenny, Winter." Andrea said, hurrying to cross the road to us, with Lucas.

"Hey." Dean said, as we walked over to them standing on the sidewalk.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said. Lucas was carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked, looking up at his mom.

"Of course." Andrea smiled and kissed Lucas's head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said, reaching down to hold the tray, and to lead Lucas to Baby. I followed them

\-----------------------------Winter's P.O.V.------------------------------

"How you holding up?" I asked, standing next to her with Sam standing next to me.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea asked.

Sam sighed. "Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

\------------------------------Jenny's P.O.V.----------------------------------

Dean put the sandwiches in the car, turned around and sat on the passenger seat facing Lucas. "All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said.

On the other side of Baby looking over at them, I laughed.

"That's right. Up high." Dean held his hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliged, grinning. "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right." Lucas said, as Sam, Winter, and Andrea walked back over to us. Sam at the hood, with Andrea next to Lucas standing on the other side of the passenger door. Winter stood by the trunk next to me.

Andrea came over and kissed Dean. "Thank you."

I dropped my gaze and grumbled quietly. Win nudged me, leaned over, and whispered in my ear, "Remember, he's yours in the end."

"Thank you." I whispered, heartfelt, back in her ear.

Dean looked slightly lost, thought a minute, then scratched his head and went around the car. "Sam, girls, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." 

Dean got in the car, then Sam. Winter and I got in our own sides, making sure to sit behind our respective boys. Dean started the engine. We smiled at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye, then drove away.


	6. Season 1 Episode 4: Phantom Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, seriously? Edited a little after, so may be funky... Also I stayed up past 1 to edit this, so quality is iffy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are life!!!

In the motel room, Dean lay on his stomach asleep, until the door opened. He woke a up and slipped a hand under his pillow, reaching for his knife. He turned, seeing Sam enter he relaxed.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam said, carrying coffee and pastries.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." Sam replied.

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?" Dean asked, sarcastically as he sat up. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern—"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam shrugged.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam crossed the room, sat on the other bed, and handed a coffee to Dean. "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean said, opening his coffee and holding it in front of his face.

"So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?"

Dean shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really."

Sam reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out a large hunting knife and held it up as evidence.

Dean took the knife back. "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

Dean's phone rang. He looked at it in confusion and answered it. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back." Jerry said.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Dean asked.

"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse." Jerry replied.

"What is it?"

"Can we talk in person?"

Dean eyed Sam, he eyed back.

\-------------------------------------In the next room, with Winter and Jenny.-------------------

"So you got the holy water?" Jen asked, packing away the few things she had gotten out for the night.

"Yeah, should be enough. Do you think we should start blessing the water we carry around in our water bottles? So we always have some?" Win asked, holding up said bottles.

"Sounds good. This is why you're the brains and I'm the pretty face. You can flirt, but are too valuable to be bait." Jen said.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You're plenty smart! You just didn't think of it first. Plus, now you gotta decide when you wanna get with him." Win said, over her shoulder as she got the rosary to start blessing the water.

"Yeah, yeah... I just don't know if it should be before or after he lives with Lisa and Ben." Jen paused in her packing, and sat down on the bed. "If we got together and he still left me for her... I don't know, girl. That would hurt a lot! I will already have to deal with him with the Mark of Cain and then later as a demon... I'm not sure if I could deal with that. But what if he stayed with me during that time, how would he feel having to either give me up to go back to the life or having me give up that life again. I've done it once for him, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I just son't want him to know that I've given it up once for him already. He deals with enough guilt as it is, we're here to relieve that guilt, not make it worse. I don't know, I still have to think." Jen said, head still down as she stood up.

"That works. It's a lot to take in, and you make a lot of good points. Do you want any advice on what I think you should do?" "Only if I can advise you." Jen said. "Yeah. Maybe you should start off casual. Kiss him on the cheek sometimes, that way you two can be unofficially official and it will start him thinking of you as more. You can work to up to a kiss on the lips, and this will keep John off his case and won't distract him too much from the cases. Work up to sex and y'all can get together officially after he comes back from the dead. Say you won't give up hunting so he can live with Lisa and we will move next door and keep an eye out and hunt a little. Just keep thinking, and tell me when you know, so you don't have to go through it alone. And if you ever need a ear of a shoulder, you know where I am." Win said, hugging her sister.

"Thanks, sis." Jen said. "So what's your advice for me?", Win asked. "I think y'all should get together before he loses his soul, you can break up before he dies, taking the devil with him, then get back together when he gets his soul back. I'd say after we kick the Hook Man's ass, maybe when we go back to Lawrence?" Jen said as they both finished packing up.

"Okay. That's makes sense, I'll try that. Don't forget to start now. It will be annoying with Cassie but remember, she's temporary. It's gonna be awful when Jo comes, but remember, she's like a sister more so and Ellen's scary, plus sadly... That won't last long." Winter said.

I nodded and we picked up our bags and met the boys at Baby. We packed her, and left for the new case.

\-----------------------------At the Hanger-------------------------------

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry said, as he lead us through the hanger.

"Yeah, he told us. It was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." A man in the hangar commented.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry said.

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off." Sam said.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Jerry said.

"He did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean answered.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry said.

Dean laughed.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry said.

\---------------------------In Jerry's office-------------------------------

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry said, putting a CD in a drive. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

RECORDING  
"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britannia 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure..." There is a loud whooshing sound on the recording.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in questioning.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." Jerry said.

"You don't think it was?" Win asked.

"No, I don't." Jerry said.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam said.

"All right." Jerry said.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry said.

Dean frowned and shook his head. "No problem."

\-----------------------Out on the street, outside a Copy Jack-------------------------

Sam, winter and I were waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. When Dean exited, an attractive woman entered.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi." Dean replied.

"You've been in there forever." Sam complained

Dean held up two IDs. "You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security?{" Sam questioned,taking one of the IDs. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times. You sure you two have matching one?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, our boys made them a while back." I said, as we got in the car.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked,<>

"Listen." Sam played the tape, which had been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

"No survivors!" the voice said.

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean questioned.

"Got me." Sam said.

"Maybe the survivors are in trouble?" I said.

"Yeah, it said no survivors, maybe that's means that it meant to leave no survivors and since there are some that it'll kill them off?" Win said.

"Hmm. So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam said.

"Mm-hmm." Dean hummed.

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights." Dean replied.

"Right." Sam said.

"Yep." Win said.

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Sam suggested.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" I asked.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sam said.

"Why him?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Sam said.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him." Sam said.

\---The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, outside in the garden.---

Max as walking with a cane between Sam and Dean, with Win next to Sam and I next to Dean. "I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max said.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions..."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." I asked.

"No, nothing." Max replied.

"Mr. Joffey—" Dean started.

"Jaffey." Max corrected.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asked.

Max nodded.

"Can I ask why?" Win asked.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Max replied.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max replied.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." I asked.

"No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." Max said, hesitantly.

"He was seeing things." Dean said.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Sam said.

"There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him..." Max said, hesitantly.

"What?" Win asked.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." Max replied.

"Yeah." I replied.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked.

"What are you, nuts?" Max asked.

Sam tilted his head.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Max said.

\--------------------------Baby pulled up in front of a house.-------------------------------

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam said.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said as we got out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Sam said.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Sam turned to look at the perfectly ordinary house.

"Maybe..." I said.

"Or maybe it's something entirely new that we haven't seen or fought yet." Win said.

\--------------------Inside the Phelps House--------------------------------

We sat across from Mrs. Phelps. Sam was looking at a framed photograph. "This is your late husband?"

"Yes, that was my George." Mrs. Phelps replied.

"And you said he was a...dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that..." Mrs. Phelps replied.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years." Mrs. Phelps replied.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Win asked.

"Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Mrs. Phelps replied, confusedly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

\------------------------Outside the Phelps House--------------------------------

We came down the stairs out front.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean said.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part." Sam said.

\----------------------------Outside a suit rental shop---------------------------------

Dean and Sam exited the store, "Mort's For Style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Winter and I were already in our FBI suits. Sam adjusted his collar.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers."

"No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance." I said.

"Definitely. Y'all look like boys dressing up in suits for the first time, ever." Win said.

Dean looked down at himself. "I hate this thing."

"Ya look cute." I flirted, with finger guns and a wink.

Dean winked back.

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Win said, excitedly.

Dean started the Impala, Sam already sitting shotgun, with Win and I sitting in the back.

\--------------------------Inside the Storage Warehouse--------------------------

We entered the warehouse and showed our badges to the security guard, who nodded and let us in. We walked among plane wreckage; Dean pulled out a device and put earbuds in his ears.

"What is that?"

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?" Sam asked.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean said, with a giant grin.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam said, unimpressed.

Dean's grin disappeared.

"I think it's amazing. It's genius how you were able to make an EMF out of a walkman." I said.

"Yeah! Totally awesome!" Win exclaimed.

Dean ran the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike. "Check out the emergency door handle." He scratched at the yellow dust and got some on his hand. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." Sam scraped some of the yellow dust off into a bag.

The agents and several security guards busted in, guns drawn, and searched. We heard them coming. The agents and security guards don't seem to see us.

We peered around a corner and walked out casually. An alarm blared, and they ran to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, Dean threw it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and we climbed over. He grabbed the jacket. "Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." We ran off.

\-----------------------In Jerry's office.--------------------------------

Jerry looked at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope saw was replicated on a screen. "Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur."

"You're sure?" Sam said.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry said.

There were banging sounds from outside the office. "You effin' piece of crap..."

"If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry said. As Jerry left, Dean went over and looked into the microscope. "Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—"

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean said.

"Demonic possession?" Win asked.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean said.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam said.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" I asked.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked.

"Never." Dean said.

\--------------------------------Inside the boys' hotel room.--------------------------

We are in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam was looking at something on the computer. Dean was reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. Winter and I sat on the other bed, reading more books.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam said.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said. Win and I looked up at the boys.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." Sam said.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean got up. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam said.

Dean snorted, turning away.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here." Dean said.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said.

Dean's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's Jerry." Jerry said.

"Oh, hey, Jerry." Dean said.

"My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead." Jerry said.

"Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Dean asked.

"He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down." Jerry replied.

"Where'd this happen?" Dean asked.

"About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth." Jerry said.

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean said.

"I'm sorry?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up.

"Another crash?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Nazareth." Dean replied.

Baby drove past a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke was visible in the near distance.

\-------------------------------In Jerry's office.-------------------------

Jerry was again looking through a microscope.

"Sulfur?" Win asked.

Jerry nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean said.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Sam said.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean said.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam said.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?" Sam said.

"No survivors." Dean thought for a moment. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

"That's what I said!" I said excitedly. Win nodded.

\------------------In Baby, that night-----------------------

Dean was driving. Sam was on his phone. Winter and I sat in the back, listening in.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean said.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam said.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam said.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean said.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off. God, we're never gonna make it." Sam said.

"We'll make it."Dean said.

"Hope so." I said. Win agreed.

\--------------------Inside the airport---------------

We rushed into the airport and checked the Departure board.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam said.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." I said.

I picked up a courtesy phone.

"Airport Services." The voice on the phone said.

"Hi. Gate thirteen." I said.

"Who are you calling, sir?" the voice asked.

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4." I said. "Come on."

"This is Amanda Walker." Amanda answered

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. Jamie Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." I said.

"Karen?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—" I said.

"Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her." Amanda said.

I paused. "You what?"

"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, well...there must be some mistake." I said.

"And how would you even know I was here?" Amanda asked.

Sam, Dean, and Winter went around me to try to hear what's going on.

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" Amanda asked.

"Guilty as charged." I said.

"Wow. This is unbelievable." Amanda said.

"He's really sorry." I said.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?" Amanda said.

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—" I said.

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late." Amanda said.

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic." I said.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, yeah." I replied.

"Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land." Amanda hung up.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda! Damn it! So close."

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." The Intercom said.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean said. Dean was wide-eyed.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam said.

"I know." Dean said, panicked.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam said.

Dean just looked at him anxiously.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, not really." Dean replied.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean said.

"Flying?" Win asked.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean said.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean asked.

"All right. Uh, I'll go, Win and Jen can come with and help." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'll do this one on my own with the girls."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." Dean said.

"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one with the girls. I'm not seeing a third option, here." Sam said.

"Come on! Really? Man..." Dean said.

"Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure." The Intercom said.

Dean, in the aisle seat, was anxiously reading the safety card. Sam sat by the window and I was sitting next to Dean. Win was stuck across the aisle in the aisle seat.

"Just try to relax." Sam said.

"Just try to shut up." Dean snarked.

The plane took off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. Sam smirked. Dean was leaning back, humming to himself.

Sam looked over. "You're humming Metallica?"

"Calms me down." Dean said.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam said.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean said.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam said.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean said.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." I said.

"Mm-hm." Dean turned to a flight attendant, who is not Amanda. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not." the flight attendant replied.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean said.

"Mm-hm." The flight attendant said.

Dean looked to the back of the plane to Amanda. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" I asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean went into his bag and came out with a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water. "I brought holy water."

"No." Sam said, snatched the bottle and tucked it inside his hoodie. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Sam said.

"Oh. Nice." Dean turned to go.

"Hey." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Say it in Latin." Sam said.

"I know." Dean left again.

"Okay. Hey!" Sam said.

Dean turned back. "What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'." Sam said.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean said. He made his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking..." Th co-pilot said.

Amanda was fussing with the drink cart and napkins.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit." Dean said.

"Oh, it happens to the best of us." Amanda said

"Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you." Dean said.

Amanda laughed. "You'd be surprised."

"Really? You're a nervous flier?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, maybe, little bit." Amanda said.

"How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?" Dean asked.

"Kind of a long story." Amanda said.

"Right. I'm sorry for asking." Dean said.

"It's okay." Amanda said.

"You ever consider other employment?" Dean asked.

"No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back." Amanda said.

"Huh." Dean said.

"So..." Amanda said.

"Christo. Dean murmured.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Amanda asked.

Dean hesitated. "Christo?"

"I—I didn't, I didn't..." Amanda said.

"Yeah, nothing. Never mind." Dean returned to his seat.

"Okay." Amanda said.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean said to us, as he sat down.

"You said 'Christo'?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean said.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam said.

The plane shook.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean complained.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam said.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Dean said.

Sam leaned over me "You need to calm down."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Dean said.

"Yes, you can." Sam said.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping." Dean said.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Sam said.

Dean took a long, slow breath. I took his hand in mine. He looked at me gratefully but said nothing.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." Sam said.

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Sam said.

"More powerful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." Sam said.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sam said.

"First things first, we got to find it." Dean walked slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. Sam who had been following him, suddenly clapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped. "Ah! Don't do that."

"Anything?" Sam asked. Win and I who had also got up to follow them looked on eagerly.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?" Dean said.

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." Win said.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." I said.

"You believe that?" Sam asked.

"Well, I will if you will." I said.

Dean looked down as the EMF meter spiked. The copilot exited the bathroom and headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Christo." Dean said.

The copilot turned slowly to face us. His eyes were black. He went into the cockpit. Dean looked at Sam. We headed to the back of the plane toward Amanda.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean said.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda said.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said.

Sam closed the curtain, as we squeezed through.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda said.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now." Dean said.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said.

Amanda's smile disappeared. "Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Win said.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." I said.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—" Amanda tried to brush past Dean, who stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Dean said.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Amanda asked.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Dean asked.

I—" Amanda started.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam said.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." I said.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes." Amanda said.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" Amanda said.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean said.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda asked.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" Dean said.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—" Amanda asked.

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Win said.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—" Amanda asked.

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." I said.

Amanda hesitated. "Okay." She left and went to the cockpit. She knocked on the door and said something inaudible to the copilot, who followed her back.

Sam pulled out the holy water. Dean pulled out John's journal and handed it to Sam, who opened it. I handed my journal to Winter so she had the exorcism from the boys from our time.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" the copilot asked.

Dean punched him in the face, knocking him down. He pinned him down and put duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda asked.

"We are gonna talk to him." I said.

Dean splashed holy water on his skin, which sizzled.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Win said.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—" Amanda started.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" Sam asked.

"Okay. Okay." Amanda said. She left.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean said.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" Sam started the exorcism.

The Demon broke free briefly and hit the boys until Dean managed to subdue him again. Sam picked up where he left off. The Demon knocked Dean off again and pulled the tape off his mouth. He grabbed Sam by the collar. Win and I tried to jump in but there wasn't enough room to help.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" the demon said.

Dean recovered and hit the Demon as Sam sat there, stunned. "Sam!"

Sam recovered and began reading again. He put the book down and helped Dean pin down the Demon, who kicked the book up the aisle.

"I got him." Sam said.

The Demon exited the Copilot's body and disappeared into a vent.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean said.

The plane suddenly dipped and heaved violently. Sam struggled to retrieve the book as Winter tried to help. I fell next to Dean as he splayed himself against the exit door, screaming. Sam managed to grab the book and read the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge ran through the entire plane, which then leveled out.  
Various people ask if everyone's okay. Amanda sighed in relief. Dean came out from behind the curtain. Sam stood up.

The passengers from the flight were disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The copilot was seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA Agent.

She saw Sam, Dean, Win, and I standing across the way and mouthed "Thank you". We nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said.

We headed for the exit.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam stopped and turned. "Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Come on." Dean said.

\---------------------Outside the airport----------------------

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry shook our hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said.

Dean began to head off. "You know, Jerry."

"Yeah?" Jerry asked.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean asked.

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry replied.

"What?" Sam asked.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry left.

\-----------------------Outside the airport----------------------------

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said.

Dean dialed a number. As the voice message began, he turned it so Sam could hear it too. Winter and I stood nearby just barely in earshot.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." John's voicemail said.

Sam fumed and got in the car. Dean, Win, and I followed, and we drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated!! :)


End file.
